tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
S4E1
Season 4 of NCCotB debuted with Too Old, Standard Practice and One More for the Team. Plot Opening Skit The intro to the episode is interrupted when the executive producers claim that their budget has been cut. The toons are forced out and only Steven, Connie, Johnny Bravo, The Eds and later Gaz are left. The actors behind the characters come out of their bodies and they try to think of a solution to keep the show going. Edd brings up that the officials ordered the creation of at least one moralistic episode (two if the series is made up of opposing segments) and that they would receive an paycheck for doing so. Everyone agrees to do it on the condition that they keep with the theme of the show. Too Old The episode starts with Herb, Mark and George watching television. George flips the station to Nickelodeon and the three are distracted by one of Dexter's inventions before they could switch. This causes Jacob to reappear in the same fashion he did in "Animation Matters for Some Reason". After fully forming, he is surprised to find how different the house is, and Herb brings up that the original owner moved to Washington. Jacob ignores this and he goes to look for the toons. Upon finding them, the toons are surprised to find that he means no harm. He claims that his defeat helped clear his head, and he wants to spread his views in a more rational manner. The toons leave Jacob with Herb, Mark and George, who agree to help straighten out Jacob. They take him to a fast food restaurant where he slowly reverts back to his old habits after hearing a kid speak positively about Teen Titans Go. Herb's way of handling Jacob revolves around abusing him into submission, Mark's way is forcing him to put up with everything he hates, and George's way is destroying everything he loves. Unable to take it, Jacob breaks down and he pleads to find a solution that would benefit him. Herb suggests that he become a food reviewer because food applies to every age. The episode concludes with Jacob making a video where he nitpicks a carton of fries claiming they somehow go against his childhood. The video amasses 1.3 billion dislikes. One More for the Team Ashley and Ryan are hanging out in their room, when they hear some noises outside. Ryan goes to investigate and he sees something eating out of the garbage. Before he could figure out what the creature is, it runs off. The two decide to wait by the trash cans and see if the creature returns. They see it again and Ashley throws a piece of meat at it with some live wires inside. The creature bites into the meat and it collapses. Ashley and Ryan take it into their room and they're shocked to find that it's a wolf. They debate what to do with it as the wolf changes into a human, a teenaged girl. In spite of Ashley's objections, Ryan observes her, and even looks at her wallet. He learns that the girl is named Rachel Spolmer. Before she could awaken, another creature is heard and the cats see that another wolf is present. He proceeds to attack Ashley and Ryan and make off with Rachel. The big wolf abuses Rachel over her not taking the opportunity to kill the cats. Rachel claims that she never wanted to become a wolf, but the big wolf doesn't listen and instead claims that he'll kill her if she doesn't kill the cats.Fearing for her life, she agrees to it and she goes back to Ashley and Ryan, this time in her human form. Ashley and Ryan become human as well and they each talk to one another. Rachel brings up how she and her boyfriend (Luis) were close until they were cursed. Luis agreed to become a werewolf so he could become stronger, and he spread the curse to Rachel after a fight between the two. Before they could continue, Luis comes in and he attacks the others. Angered over his treatment over her and her friends, she changes back into a wolf and she begins to fight Luis. After a while, she gets the upper hand and she slashes him to death.Ashley offers to include her on her team, but Rachel claims that it'd only further the tension between the cats and the wolves. She promises to try and get the other wolves to go peacefully and she gives Ashley her tattered top as a gift, running off soon after. Rachel is last seen in the woods, howling at the moon. Standard Practice In what appears to be a continuation of the opening skit, Johnny Bravo, Steven, Connie, Gaz and the Eds are in school (apparently part of an undercover job). The seven come across a student who rudely brushes them off. They ignore it and they go to one of their classes. They see the student harassing a fellow classmate and when Gaz tells her to get lost, the student (Amber) grabs her Game Slave and throws it to the wall, breaking it. Gaz attempts to hurt Amber, but the former is knocked to the ground. The class soon ends and Amber is promoting some songs she made, which few people enjoy. She goes up to the seven and tells them to buy her music, but they decline. They consider inviting her for pizza, but she refuses, claiming it's for losers. The seven later go to Bloaty's when the day is over, and are shocked (especially Gaz) to find that it has been burned to the ground. The next day, the gang attempts to cheer up Gaz, to no avail. Connie invites her to a Bloaty's tribute fest that's happing within a week and she agrees to go. A week later, they attend the event and the gang overhears an argument between Amber and one of her followers, Jessica. Jessica objects to Amber's spike in popularity, claiming it's unwarranted considering how badly she treats others, even her followers. Amber retorts by throwing her into a rat infested cellar. The gang rescues her and she runs off in tears. The next day, the gang goes to confront Amber, but she pulls out a gun and threatens to kill people if they don't believe she's popular enough. She gets tackled, causing her finger to slip on the trigger and firing a round into Johnny's leg. Amber is promptly punished and is expelled from school. The gang visits the area where Bloaty's used to be and Jessica arrives, apologizing for what Amber has done. She claims that Amber's actions have prompted her to rethink how she sees un-popular students and she jumps on the notion by helping out another kid who's being picked on. Closing Skit It's revealed that the last segment was being shown to an executive. Eddy questions if the segments featured are good enough for the paycheck, but the executive dismisses the segments, claiming they were in poor taste. Johnny wonders if the series is doomed, and Gaz tells him that they're part of a recently funded season, meaning that the series will certainly continue. Trivia * Second time where Gaz plays a somewhat major part. * Strange has claimed that Gaz might appear more often in the show, stating that Jhonen Vasquez has allowed him to use her as long as he 's credited (Strange offered to pay him but Vasquez declined), and Strange compared her usage to that of Goat (Downtown and MegasXLR) who was used on shows aired on networks owned by opposing companies. * The toons repeatedly say the word "bitch" which is censored by the sounds of barking. An uncensored version of this episode exists, but the part where they repeatedly say the word is removed because it lacked context. * The actors behind the characters didn't actually say the word bitch while recording their lines. * Final time Jacob appears in any episode. * It's confirmed that Phil actually did move away at some point in the series, and the location is the same one based on the character source (DarksydePhil has moved to Washington) * Amber is based on Alison Gold. * Two background characters from Invader Zim cameo in Standard Practice. * Melissa Fahn provides the voice of Rachel in the She-Line segment. * Fly by Nickelback could be heard in the end credits (albeit played at a higher pitch). Likely done because Nickelback frontman Chad Kroeger voiced Luis in the She-Line segment.